Oscuridad
by DragoViking
Summary: Habían vencido a Angor Rot, pero... ¿a qué costo? La muerte de Aaarrrgghh lo había ayudado a tomar la decisión que lo cambiaría todo... Era momento de que terminara la pelea él solo... "Por la perdición de Gunmar, el eclipse está bajo mi mando."
1. I

**Deben estar preguntándose ¿qué hace DV publicando un nuevo fic si no ha terminado los que ya tiene? pues la respuesta es que no lo pude evitar XD**

 **Esta historia será súper corta, había iniciado como un One-Shot pero... pues cambié de opinión, pero los capítulos serán cortos al igual que la historia, así que no debería ser un problema el actualizar y continuar con el resto al mismo tiempo que con este XD si ya trabajo en tres al mismo tiempo, uno más no me dará problemas... ¿o sí? XD okay, merezco que me golpeen u.u**

 **En fin... que lo disfruten fans de Trollhunters**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Trollhunters y sus personajes son propiedad de DreamWorks Animation y Guillermo del Toro, yo escribo esto por mera diversión (y porque no hay ningún fic en español y quería que hubiera algo para leer XD)**

* * *

 _ **I**_

Habían vencido a Angor Rot, pero… ¿a qué costo?

" _ **En la marea más oscura, cuando se apaga la luz del día…**_

Muchos trolls habían perecido convertidos en piedra, entre ellos Aaarrrgghh. Y todo por su culpa, por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelear esa batalla el solo.

 _ **El Myrddin Wylt oscureció el veneno de una sombra.**_

Kanji-gar y las demás almas se lo habían dicho, hasta el mismo Angor Rot se lo hizo saber; pero él los ignoró…

Puso en peligro a todos los que amaba y ahora uno de ellos había muerto.

No permitiría que volviera a ocurrir…

 _ **Tres fuerzas elementales debes hallar.**_

Por eso, mientras todos festejaban –o al menos la mayoría lo hacía– él se las arregló para escabullirse para pulir el ojo de Gunmar y liberar su poder para usarlo a su favor.

 _ **En pantanos, cuevas profundas y picos de montañas.**_

Por eso había entrado ahí, al lugar que resguardaba el Puente Muerteenfrente, para ir a las Tierras Oscuras y acabar con Gunmar de una vez por todas.

 _ **Donde los dignos fallecen, habrá uno que prevalecerá y eclipsará a todos con su poder."**_

Pelearía esa batalla él solo, tal y como debió de ser siempre…

Una vez colocada la última roca en su lugar, el poder de esta invadió el amuleto liberando todo su potencial, cubriéndolo de una cálida luz roja avisándole que ya podía ser usado al revelar el nuevo escrito sobre este.

" _ **Por la perdición de Gunmar, el eclipse está bajo mi mando"**_

Y cuando esas nuevas y profundas palabras fueron pronunciadas por sus labios, la luz roja se extendió hacia él, creando una nueva y más fuerte armadura de metal más oscuro y destellos rojizos.

Pero esto no acababa ahí, ahora que tenía el poder, era momento de marcharse.

A pesar de tener puesta su armadura, dividió el amuleto en dos, permaneciendo la parte roja con él y la azul, ahora en su mano, lista para ser usada en el puente.

Pero algo lo detuvo…

— ¡Maese Jim!

Era Blinky quien le llamaba, y podía apostar a que Toby y Clara lo acompañaban.

No podía permitir que ellos se arriesgaran. Esta era su pelea, no de ellos.

Por eso cerró la puerta dejándolos fuera, no solo de la habitación, sido de la pelea, porque no les correspondía, porque el amuleto lo eligió a él y era su deber vencer a Gunmar.

— ¿Qué haces?—Escuchó decir a Tobías, podía notar la desesperación en su voz.

— ¡Jim, no!—Fue ahora Clara quien, igualmente desesperada , intentó razonar con él—Prometiste que iríamos juntos…

—El amuleto me eligió a mí—Les respondió intentando sonar convincente, apoyándose contra la puerta para no caer a causa del dolor que le causaba abandonarlos—. No quiero perder a nadie más—Confesó antes de alejarse nuevamente.

Prometió que rescataría al verdadero Enrique y eso haría; destruiría a Gunmar de una vez por todas aunque eso le costara la vida… solo esperaba que los demás lo entendieran y que su madre no sufriera demasiado…

Su madre… una promesa que no cumplió, no le dijo su secreto y eso le dolía, mas no se arrepentía…

La mitad azul del amuleto había comenzado con su trabajo al reconstruir el puente y, cuando este estuvo terminado, abrió el portal liberando toda esa energía acumulada en un destello azul.

—Vamos Jimbo, somos un equipo—Insistía Tobías cada vez más desesperado—. ¡No lo hagas!

—Lo siento—Exclamó, intentaba ya no escucharlos pues sabía que solo le causaría más dolor—. Debo terminar la pelea… Solo…—Sentenció con voz firme y sin un ápice de duda—. Pero el amuleto me eligió a mí…

Antes de que su debilidad volviera y lo hiciera arrepentirse se acercó al portal para alejarse de una vez por todas y terminar con lo que había comenzado.

Y justo cuando lo hacía, la puerta al fin se abrió permitiéndole ver a sus amigos corriendo hacia él en un intento desesperado por detenerlo.

— ¡Jim!—Volvió a gritarle Clara.

—Lo siento…—Repitió con dolor antes de saltar al portal y desaparecer ante los ojos de sus amigos.

— ¡No! ¡Jim!—Alcanzó a escucharle decir nuevamente a Clara mientras viajaba por el portal.

Ya no había vuelta atrás…

— ¡Jim!—El grito de Toby invadió sus oídos una vez que había llegado a las Tierras Oscuras.

—Maese Jim, ¿qué ha hecho?—Fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar esta vez por parte de Blinky.

El portal se había cerrado y quizá no se volvería a abrir, pero si lograba destruir a Gunmar, entonces habría valido la pena.

Y eso solo significaba una cosa…

—Prepárate, Gunmar—Susurró desde la cima de un acantilado, observando y sintiendo el sombrío ambiente del lugar.

La batalla final estaba cerca…

Ahora no solo controlaba la luz… sino también la oscuridad…

* * *

 **¿Lo ven? Súper corto XD no sé para cuando esté la siguiente parte, pero será pronto...**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado y no me quieran golpear demasiado... ahora, ¡ha continuar escribiendo los demás fics!**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy... GRACIAS**_


	2. II

**Hola Trollhunters :D aquí vengo con una nueva parte de este pequeño fic.**

 **Esta parte es un tanto diferente a la anterior, pero al mismo tiempo igual. Me pareció necesario explicar lo que se viene a continuación, y como no quiero hacer spoiler…**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Trollhunters y sus personajes son propiedad de DreamWorks Animation, Guillermo del Toro y Netflix, yo escribo esto por mera diversión (y porque no hay ningún fic en español y quería que hubiera algo para leer XD)**

* * *

 _ **II**_

Mientras Jim se encontraba en las Tierras Oscuras, listo para terminar con lo que había comenzado, afuera, en Mercadotroll, las cosas no iban nada bien…

Cuando derrotaron a Angor Rot y se encontraban junto a quien fue su amigo Aaarrrgghh, Clara había notado como Jim se alejaba, acción que la alertó y no dudó en buscar a Blinky para que, tanto él como Toby, la ayudaran a ir por Jim antes de que hiciera una locura… Aunque esa locura no la pudieron evitar…

— ¡Maese Jim!—Gritó Blinky desesperado por encontrarlo.

Los tres sabían dónde estaba, por eso corrían hasta ese lugar, el lugar donde el Puente Muerteenfrente fue encerrado para protegerlo de malas personas.

Pero su grito había alertado a Jim y este, en un acto por evitarlos, se encerró en la habitación, dejándolos afuera tanto del lugar como de la pelea.

— ¿Qué haces?—Cuestionó Tobías desesperado.

— ¡Jim, no!—Fue ahora Clara igualmente desesperada, necesitaba hacerlo entrar en razón, pero algo en su interior le decía que eso no lo podría conseguir; se recargó en la puerta, intentando tomar fuerza y así poder decir las siguientes palabras con la suficiente potencia como para que Jim las escuchara, pero la frustración se apoderó de ella en ese momento y eso hizo que golpeara la puerta con desesperación—Prometiste que iríamos juntos…

—El amuleto me eligió a mí—Fue la respuesta que obtuvo, podía percibir cierto dolor en esas palabras—. No quiero perder a nadie más.

Después de eso ya no se le escuchó decir nada más, y eso no era una buena señal. Debían abrir esa puerta y debían hacerlo ¡ahora!

—Quizá pueda abrirla manualmente—Sugirió Blinky con desesperación aplicándole fuerza al cerrojo para intentar abrirla.

Pero aunque pudiera hacerlo, quizá no lo lograrían a tiempo.

En el interior se escuchaba el ruido ensordecedor del poder siendo liberado; Jim estaba volviendo a construir el puente, el tiempo se les agotaba.

—Vamos Jimbo, somos un equipo—Volvió a insistir Tobías cada vez más desesperado, debían encontrar una forma de hacerlo entrar en razón—. ¡No lo hagas!

—Lo siento—Se le escuchó decir y nuevamente se pudo percibir su dolor—. Debo terminar la pelea… Solo…

Debía estar bromeando. ¡No podía enfrentarse a Gunmar el solo!

—Pero el amuleto me eligió a mí…

Y entonces… la puerta al fin cedió.

No dudaron en entrar, debían detenerlo.

— ¡Jim!—Gritó Clara con todas sus fuerzas.

Corrieron todo lo que sus piernas les permitieron, Jim estaba junto al portal abierto y en cualquier momento podría entrar en él.

—Lo siento…—Volvió a decir con dolor.

Y en cuanto esas palabras fueron dichas saltó al portal, desapareciendo ante los ojos de sus amigos.

— ¡No! ¡Jim!—Gritó Clara con dolor y desesperación al verlo desaparecer.

No podía haberlos abandonado, ¡se suponía que lo harían juntos! ¡SE LO HABIA PROMETIDO!

— ¡Jim!—Gritó ahora Tobías a su lado igualmente desesperado cuando el portal se cerró.

—Maese Jim, ¿qué ha hecho?—Alcanzó a escuchar susurrar a Blinky a sus espaldas.

Jim los dejó, rompió su promesa.

Estaba molesta, pero también estaba muy dolida. Él se había ido solo a ese lugar desconocido del cual quizá no pueda volver, si no volvía… si le llegaba a pasar algo…

No. No quería pensar en eso.

Debían encontrar una forma de ir con él, no podía quedarse ahí lamentándose, tenían que ayudarlo aunque no quisiera.

—Tenemos que ir con él—Dijo con voz decidida intentando mostrarse fuerte.

— ¿Cómo?—Cuestionó Tobías aun dolido—, solo Jim puede abrir el portal.

— ¡Debe haber otra forma!—Insistió ella—. Blinky, quizá en alguno de tus libros haya algo.

—Hasta donde se sabe, el Puente Muerteenfrente es la única forma de entrar a las Tierras Oscuras—Intentó razonar Blinky.

—Pero, ¿qué me dices de esto?—Le señaló el pequeño portal sobre un pedestal por el cual NoEnrique había llegado—, deben existir brechas más grandes en algún lugar.

—Aunque existieran terminaríamos perdidos en las Tierras Oscuras, el lugar es demasiado grande, nunca encontraríamos a tiempo a Jim—Volvió a negar Blinky.

— ¡No podemos dejarlo solo!—Exclamó desesperada—, tenemos que ayudarlo aunque no quiera—Susurró volviendo a donde estaba el puente y dejando descansar su mano sobre la fría roca que lo componía.

—Lo siento, Clara—Habló Blinky posando dos de sus brazos sobre sus hombros—, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer… solo podemos esperar a que todo salga bien. Hay que confiar en que estará bien.

—Jim es fuerte—Mencionó ahora Toby secando discretamente las lágrimas que había dejado escapar.

—Yo no me voy a rendir—Dijo decisiva soltándose discretamente del agarre afectivo que su amigo troll le brindaba—, siempre hay una opción y yo voy a encontrar esa opción—Sentenció marchándose de la habitación.

Si ellos no estaban dispuestos a hacer algo, ella sí, ahora no solo su hermano corría peligro, sino también Jim; ese chico que con su sola presencia la había cautivado…

No lo abandonaría, a pesar de que él lo hizo, a pesar de no entender por completo sus razones, no lo iba a dejar solo…

* * *

 **¿Lo ven? Igual pero diferente. Esta salió un poquito más larga jeje…**

 **En la siguiente parte ya veremos cómo le va a Jim en las Tierras Oscuras, pero también estaremos viendo de vez en cuando como van las cosas en Mercadotroll, haremos pequeños cambios de escena que no darán problemas, ya lo verán jeje…**

 **Respondo un review:**

 **GirlSmile: ¡Gracias por animarte a leer mi fic! Tu review me alegró el día jeje, creí que nadie se animaría a mostrar su opinión xD espero que la historia te siga gustando.**

 ** _A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS_**


	3. III

**Hola Trollhunters. Lamento mucho la tardanza, tuve algunos problemitas debido al regreso a clases y seguir sin computadora u.u**

 **En fin…**

 **En esta parte ya regresamos con Jim y su travesía por las Tierras Oscuras e.e**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Trollhunters y sus personajes son propiedad de Guillermo del Toro, DreamWorks Animation y Netflix.**

* * *

 _ **III**_

Las Tierras Oscuras eran un lugar siniestro, frio y abrumador.

El lugar era iluminado escasamente por una extraña y tenue luz cuya procedencia era desconocida. Montículos de roca era lo único que había; cuevas, acantilados, todos hechos de roca negra y resbaladiza; ¿qué clase de lugar era ese? Ahora entendía porque Gunmar quería escapar de ahí.

Cada grito o gruñido que se escuchaba en la lejanía le provocaba escalofríos y, al mismo tiempo, lo mantenía alerta de cualquier cosa que podía pasar. Porque si bien no se había encontrado con ningún troll, sus gruñidos y gritos eran percibidos por todo el lugar, haciendo eco a causa de las paredes de roca que lo rodeaban.

¿Cómo es que había terminado ahí?

Quizá debió pensarlo un poco más antes de actuar. Pero estaba seguro de que si lo hubiera hecho se habría arrepentido y no estaría ahí en ese momento, algo bueno y malo a la vez.

¿Se arrepentía?

Por supuesto que no.

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que entrar a este lugar. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar su destino. Y ese momento había llegado…

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que atravesó el portal; minutos, horas, días, no lo sabía y la extraña luz del lugar no le ayudaba a averiguarlo.

Por si fuera poco no se sentía agotado, tal vez era uno de los efectos del nuevo poder de su amuleto, tal vez era la adrenalina que aún no escapaba de su cuerpo; no lo sabía, pero lo agradecía.

En ningún momento guardó su espada y con cada ruido nuevo que escuchaba la empuñaba con mayor fuerza hasta el punto en el cual sus nudillos comenzaron a doler. Estaba seguro de que lo seguían y de que, quien quiera que fuera, lo atacaría en cualquier momento… Y no se equivocaba…

Un silbido.

Eso fue lo único que escuchó y lo único que necesitó para saber lo complicado de la situación en la que ahora se encontraba.

Giró con velocidad para encarar al ser que producía ese desesperante sonido, estaba listo para enfrentarlo y, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, esta vez sería él quien venciera…

— ¡Pero miren nada más!—Exclamó con diversión una voz de entre las sombras—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí Cazatrolls? ¿Acaso me has extrañado?—Continuó mientras salía de su escondite.

Frente a él se encontraba esa troll de ojos verde tóxico y piel purpura; sus garras afiladas aruñaban la pared de roca de la cual había salido con forme se aproximaba al encuentro del joven Cazatrolls.

—Nomura—Gruñó Jim con el ceño fruncido, alzando con rapidez su espada y colocándose en posición defensiva—. No esperaba que tu fueras quien me recibiera—Se encogió de hombros intentando mostrarse relajado—, en realidad esperaba algo mejor; pero bueno, no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere—Se burló causando la molestia de la Cambiante.

— ¡Haré que te arrepientas!—Masculló sacando sus armas, las cuales eran dos espadas curveadas que ardían como el fuego mismo.

No fue necesario ser un adivino para saber lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Antes de que Nomura pudiera evitarlo él ya había saltado hacía un lado para evitar el ataque que la Cambiante estaba por realizar al correr contra él; y con la misma agilidad terminó a sus espaldas golpeándola fuertemente con su espada derribándola al instante.

—Haz mejorado…—Murmuró su enemiga desde el suelo volviendo a tomar sus armas para lanzarse contra él nuevamente—. ¡Pero eso no te será suficiente!—Exclamó furiosa iniciando un nuevo ataque.

Y con cada ataque que el chico esquivaba su ira aumentaba.

No importaba que tan rápida fuera, él la superaba.

— ¿Crees que porque tienes esa nueva armadura podrás vencerme?—Gruñó fastidiada cuando su último ataque volvió a fallar—. ¡Pues te equivocas!

Y tras ese nuevo grito lanzó ambas espadas contra el chico en un intento desesperado por herirlo, una maniobra aparentemente estúpida puesto a que ahora estaba sin armas a merced del joven guerrero.

Pero ambas espadas surtieron efecto, pues ahora el chico también se encontraba desarmado.

—Sin armas—Habló con voz agitada la troll—, una desventaja para ti… no tanto para mí—Dijo con suficiencia creyendo que la victoria era suya pues se preparaba para atacarlo.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro—Mencionó sonriente acercando ambas manos a los costados activando las cuchillas que en su armadura se ocultaban.

— ¿Pero cómo…?—Masculló sorprendida al ver como las cuchillas se materializaban en las manos del chico quien no perdió el tiempo y las fusionó en un boomerang que lanzó contra ella.

El boomerang ahora de un color rojizo como la armadura que portaba, fue lo suficiente como para distraer a su oponente y permitirle así que volviera a crear su espada para lanzarse contra ella y derribarla.

Un golpe bastó para dejarla inconsciente.

Un silbido, ahora proveniente de sus propios labios, fue lo único que se escuchó antes de que el boomerang volviera a su mano y se desvaneciera entre esta.

—Quien silba al último, silba mejor—Dijo divertido y al momento se arrepintió—. Necesito mejorar mis bromas—Se quejó de sí mismo con forme se alejaba del lugar para continuar con su búsqueda.

Una victoria entre muchas que aún faltaban. Al final Nomura le había ayudado a probar la fuerza de su nueva armadura, sin duda ahora era más ágil y fuerte, solo esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para derrotar a Gunmar…

El "silencio" se hizo presente nuevamente, el sentimiento de sentirse observado no se terminaba, más ahora sabía que estaba fuera de peligro… por ahora…

Su primer objetivo era encontrar a los bebés, una vez que se asegurara de ponerlos a salvo continuaría con la siguiente parte: encontrar y derrotar a Gunmar.

Pero, ¿cómo los encontraría?

Los gritos y gruñidos opacaban las risas y llantos de los bebés, el lugar era demasiado grande y prácticamente se encontraba caminando a ciegas.

Necesitaba alguna señal, algo que le ayudara a ubicarse.

Tal vez no debió noquear a Nomura, quizá pudo haberla obligado a llevarlo hasta la guardería, o, cuando mucho, a que le dijera como llegar hasta ella. Pero ya nada conseguía lamentándose, debía encontrar otra forma de dar con los bebés…

Y tal parece que sus deseos fueron escuchados.

Pues el ya conocido _"¡Waaka chaka!"_ comenzó a resonar entre las paredes de roca. Tal vez los Goblins puedan guiarlo hacia los bebés…

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, tal parece que nada le será fácil a Jim jeje… en lo personal yo moría (muero) de ganas por una revancha contra Nomura, ¡quiero que la venza de una vez por todas! Y pues, ¿qué les pareció? Creo que quedó medio suelto el enfrentamiento u.u pero pues, acabo de escribir esta parte XD y no soy muy buena con las escenas de acción jeje…**

 **En fin…**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	4. IV

**Hola Trollhunters. De nuevo disculpen la tardanza, no se repetirá, lo prometo…**

 **En este capítulo utilizamos unos separadores para cambiar escenas, así que espero no sea muy confuso; para quienes ya han leído otras historias mías antes no será un problema e.e**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Trollhunters y sus personajes son propiedad de Guillermo del Toro, DreamWorks Animation y Netflix.**

* * *

 _ **IV**_

Habían pasado dos días desde que Jim partió a las Tierras Oscuras, desde entonces las cosas en Mercadotroll no habían mejorado.

Si bien la reconstrucción del lugar avanzaba en buena forma, los Trolls estaban preocupados por el joven guerrero y no solo eso, se quejaban porque los había "abandonado" justo cuando muchos de sus amigos fueron convertidos en piedra. Por suerte Vendel supo mantenerlos tranquilos en ese aspecto, no podían permitir que acusaran a Jim de abandonarlos, sí, quizá lo hizo, pero no era ese tipo de abandono que todos creían.

Ella, por otro lado, no había podido dejar de pensar en las razones por las cuales él los dejó atrás; por un lado lo quería entender y perdonarlo, pero por el otro estaba molesta y lo odiaba. Su mente y su corazón se debatían en una lucha por tomar el control de sus decisiones, una lucha que no parecía querer terminar pronto.

Esos dos días habían sido los peores para ella, y estaba segura que también para Toby; ¡el chico había perdido a sus dos mejores amigos el mismo día! Y ahora que lo pensaba, ella no había hecho nada por intentar ayudarlo a sentirse mejor, ¿qué clase de amiga era? Tal vez una no muy buena.

Se preguntarán: ¿Y Bárbara? ¿Cómo tomó la desaparición tan repentina de Jim?

Lo cierto es que no sabe que desapareció, ¿extraño? Quizá. Clara y Toby tuvieron que mentirle un poco, en realidad no fue mucho problema pues la señora Lake pasó todo el primer día en una habitación de hospital a causa de la herida que casi la mata; pusieron como excusa que Jim no había ido a visitarla a causa de estar reparando los daños en casa después del "accidente" –cosa que en realidad Draal y Blinky estaban haciendo–. Y el segundo día, bueno, su excusa fue que el chico estaba tan agotado que se quedó dormido y no quisieron despertarlo, afortunadamente, como la buena madre que es, los apoyó en esa decisión.

Pero la señora Lake sería dada de alta muy pronto, quizá esa misma noche, o sino mañana a primera hora. Cuando eso pasara ya no podrían cubrir la verdad; si Jim no volvía para entonces, estarían acabados.

¡Pero él no aparecía!

Pasaba todo el día sentada frente a ese puente ¡y nada! No había ni una sola chispa de energía, ninguna señal que le dijera que Jim estaba por llegar, y eso la frustraba.

Tenía dos enormes montones de libros junto a ella, leía y releía cada libro en busca de algo que le ayudara a ir a las Tierras Oscuras, pero hasta ahora no había encontrado nada. Quizá era una señal de que debía de rendirse y si así fuera la ignoraría, no iba a rendirse, no se detendría hasta traerlo de vuelta o, en todo caso, ir a su encuentro.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Había pasado la última hora –o eso creía– persiguiendo a los Goblins con la esperanza de que lo guiaran hacia donde estaban los bebés pero hasta ahora no había conseguido nada.

Estaba a nada de rendirse, pero entonces, la suerte le sonrió.

Los Goblins habían trepado por un muro de roca escarpado y luego descendido por el mismo, cuando él los siguió y vio lo que había del otro lado una sensación de paz se instaló en su interior: Los había encontrado.

Ahí, frente a él, muchas canastas estaban colgadas de las estalactitas del techo –que fungía como cielo en ese lugar– y dentro de esas canastas pequeños bultitos risueños las hacían moverse de un lado a otro. Vio como los Goblins trepaban hasta llegar a las canastas y jugaban con los bebés hasta tranquilizarlos y hacerlos volver a dormir.

Realmente los había encontrado.

Sonrió con satisfacción al haberlo logrado, y ahí, oculto entre las rocas y la oscuridad del lugar, permaneció inmóvil observando el escenario en busca de alguna idea para llegar hasta ellos. Parecía sencillo, pero no lo era, primero tenía que deshacerse de los Goblins y después debía encontrar una forma de poder cargar con tantos bebés para salir de ahí, aunque…

Quizá no tenía que cargarlos él solo, es decir, los bebés no eran los únicos ahí. Si habían Cambiantes adultos entonces sus Familiares debían ser adultos, o eso quería creer. La pregunta ahora era: ¿dónde estaban ellos?

Exploró toda el área con la mirada en busca de alguna respuesta, pero solo había rocas y Goblins por todos lados, y la oscuridad del lugar no ayudaba de mucho en realidad. De no ser porque divisó a uno de los Goblins entrando a una cueva en la pared de roca mientras cargaba lo que parecía ser una canasta llena de alimento, jamás habría dado con la respuesta.

Más aun así debía confirmarlo.

Avanzó con cautela sobre el muro de roca hasta llegar a colocarse encima de la entrada de la cueva justo donde una pequeña abertura permitía el flujo de aire en el pequeño lugar.

Si en el exterior todo era oscuridad, ahí adentro con mucha más razón lo era, aun así alcanzo a distinguir varias celdas con seres encerados en ella, tenía la esperanza de que fueran los Familiares que buscaba, vio como el Goblin les repartía el alimento de la canasta y volvía a salir del lugar para reunirse con sus compañeros. Solo bastó con ver una mano humana completamente sucia y maltratada estirándose en busca del alimento que la criatura dejó junto a la celda, para saber que no se había equivocado.

Ahora solo necesitaba un plan y, conociendo a los Goblins, ya tenía uno perfecto.

—Resistan un poco más—Susurró alejándose con cautela de la abertura—, los sacaré de aquí muy pronto.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

—Clara…—La voz de Blinky a sus espaldas la trajo de regreso a la realidad.

Dejó en el suelo el libro que tenía entre sus manos para así levantarse y fijar su mirada en él.

—Sé lo que dirán—Evadió ella al verlo acompañado por Vendel y Draal—, y no pienso darme por vencida.

—No venimos a convencerte—Dijo ahora Vendel, el troll más anciano del grupo—, sino a ayudarte.

— ¿En serio?—Cuestionó sorprendida por su confesión—. ¿Qué los hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Más bien "quién" —Dijo Draal sonriente apartándose para mostrar al regordete chico pelirrojo que se había mantenido fuera de la conversación.

—Toby…—Lo llamó Clara con delicadeza pero el chico solo se encogió de hombros sin levantar la mirada—. Gracias.

—Jim depende de nosotros—Fue lo único que dijo dedicándole una mirada por escasos segundos, una mirada sin brillo que jamás había visto en él.

— ¡Entonces a trabajar!—Animó Blinky alzando todos sus brazos—, Vendel y yo encontramos unos pergaminos antiguos, necesitaremos traducirlos, el idioma es más antiguo que nosotros, pero quizá encontremos algo en ellos—Explicó mostrando los pergaminos que había en una de sus manos y empujando a ambos chicos con el resto hacia los montones de libros.

Ella sola no podría encontrar la respuesta, pero quizá con su ayuda sí lo lograrían. Jim volvería pronto, lo podía sentir…

 _ ***O*O*O***_

Ya todo estaba listo, solo tuvo que esperar a que uno de los Goblins se acercara al muro para llevar a cabo su plan, y en realidad no tuvo que esperar mucho, esas criaturas revoltosas no dejaban de moverse por todas partes.

En cuanto el ser verde estuvo junto al muro, utilizó su espada para derribar la parte superior de este aplastándolo y dejando como única prueba de su existencia la baba verde que se escapaba entre las grietas del montículo de rocas que ahora había en su lugar.

El ruido había sido lo suficiente fuerte para llamar la atención del resto y, cuando vieron las rocas teñidas de la baba verde, sus rostros adoptaron esa mirada furiosa y asesina que tanto los caracterizaba.

— ¡Waaka Chaka!—Resonó con furia por todo el lugar y en cuanto esto ocurrió, todos los Goblins se lanzaron contra el muro mordiendo y rasguñando hasta el cansancio en forma de venganza contra la muerte de su amigo.

Aprovechó su distracción para escabullirse sin ser visto, si los Goblins lo veían sabrían que él ocasionó el derrumbe y se irían en su contra.

Llegó hasta el otro extremo donde se encontraba la cueva y descendió hacia esta por las rocas, en cuanto tocó el suelo decidió adentrarse en la misma iluminando el interior con la luz roja de su armadura.

Y fue esa luz lo que llamó la atención de todos los prisioneros. Habían pasado ahí toda su vida, no sabían lo que era la luz, eso era tan deprimente; pero él estaba ahí para cambiar eso, los iba a sacar de ahí y entonces ya no tendrían que vivir en la oscuridad.

—Tranquilos—Habló con voz amable lo suficientemente alto para que solo ellos escucharan—, he venido a salvarlos—Explicó.

No tenía idea de si podrían entenderlo, es decir, pasaron toda su vida encerrados, lo más probable es que lo único que supieran decir y entender fuera el "Waaka Chaka" de los Goblins, cosa que en realidad le causaba gracia con solo pensarlo.

—Sal-var-nos—Dijo con dificultad uno de ellos con una voz muy familiar.

—Si me entendieron—Murmuró sorprendido.

—Cla-ro—Volvió a decir la misma persona—. S-sus re-cuer-dos, es-tán en…nos-sotro-s—Intentó decir entre tartamudeos.

"Sus recuerdos" ¿qué quería decir con eso? ¿Los recuerdos de los Cambiantes? ¡Claro! NoEnrique les había explicado que tenían un lazo especial con sus Familiares, si los Cambiantes podían verlos, entonces los Familiares también.

Quizá no iba ser tan difícil convencerlos de ayudarlo con los bebés.

—Lo entiendo—Dijo con tranquilidad evitando así que siguiera luchando por explicarse—, cuando salgan de aquí ustedes crearan sus propios recuerdos—Habló con voz firme avanzando hasta la primer celda para liberar a quien se encontraba cautivo en ella.

Y como lo había sospechado cuando escuchó su voz, se trataba del Familiar de quien fue su mayor enemigo y pretendiente de su madre. Aunque sentía lastima por él, no podía evitar recordar los malos ratos que su Cambiante le provocó a pesar de haber terminado con su rivalidad después de que ambos se ayudaran cuando Angor Rot los atacó.

—Ayúdame a abrir las demás—Pidió una vez que lo dejó en libertad, aunque era incomodo, le agradaba ver una cara conocida.

Entre los dos continuaron abriendo las celdas siendo apoyados por los que iban siendo liberados, en poco tiempo todos estaban libres al pie de la cueva, listos para seguir a Jim hacia el exterior.

—Esperen aquí, revisaré el lugar—Indicó—, no salgan hasta que les dé la señal—Dijo al tiempo en el que hacía aparecer su espada entre sus manos y salía de la cueva.

Avanzó con cautela por todo el lugar en busca de los Goblins, pero no los encontró, el muro fue destrozado parcialmente a causa de sus vengativos ataques y ellos habían desaparecido, no sabía si sentirse agradecido por eso o preocuparse, él jamás había tenido tanta suerte en un mismo día, era muy extraño.

—Ya pueden salir—Les avisó en un grito bajo para que solo ellos escucharan.

Vio como todos salían con miedo de la cueva, con cada paso que daban iban tomando más confianza y su vista se movía en todas direcciones inspeccionando el lugar.

—Necesito su ayuda—Dijo una vez que estuvieron a su lado—, ¿ven esas canastas?—Las señaló y ellos asintieron—, hay bebés ahí dentro—Explicó con la esperanza de que también entendieran eso—. Necesito que me ayuden a sacarlos de aquí.

— ¿C-cómo?—Habló el Familiar de Strickler dudoso.

—Posiciónense bajo ellas y atrápenlas cuando las deje caer—Indicó antes de saltar para trepar por un montículo de roca y así llegar hasta las estalactitas de las que colgaban las canastas.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

— ¡Es inútil!—Exclamó cansado Toby—. ¡No entiendo nada de lo que dice!—Señaló el libro que tenía en sus manos cerrándolo de golpe y colocándolo en el suelo con frustración—, y aun así estoy seguro que no dice nada sobre como abrir el portal sin Jim.

—No podemos rendirnos—Dijo Clara dejando a un lado el libro que leía para sentarse a su lado en el suelo—, Jim depende de nosotros—Le recordó posando una mano sobre su hombro—, ¿o acaso ya olvidaste lo que dijiste?

— ¡Claro que no!—Exclamó dolido—, pero…—No pudo continuar y bajó la mirada, le dolía demasiado y ella lo sabía.

—Lo sé—Dijo con comprensión—, sé que es difícil, en especial para ti—Continuó—. Lo traeremos de vuelta, solo no hay que perder la esperanza.

Sus palabras hicieron efecto en el pelirrojo, levantó la mirada llorosa y sonrió ante ella justo antes de levantarse para ir en busca de un nuevo libro, ella no tardó en seguirlo para así juntos seguir buscando una solución.

Y sin que se dieran cuenta, tanto Blinky como Vendel los observaban sonrientes y en silencio, sin duda el Cazatrolls era muy afortunado por tenerlos de su lado.

 _ ***O*O*O***_

En poco tiempo lograron bajar a la mayoría de los bebés, y digo la mayoría porque aún faltaba uno…

Todos los adultos tenían en brazos a uno o dos bebés cuando Jim bajó de un salto con el último en brazos.

—Ya estás a salvo amiguito—Dijo con voz dulce al pequeño en sus brazos—, tu hermana estará muy feliz de verte—Susurró acariciando su cabello rubio haciendo reír al pequeño.

— ¿A-ahora qué…?—Preguntó el Familiar de Strickler acercándose al joven guerrero.

—Saldremos de aquí—Indicó con voz firme abrazando contra su cuerpo al pequeño Enrique—. Aprovechemos la abertura que hicieron los Goblins en el muro—Señaló con una mano el área—. Habrá un largo camino que recorrer para llegar al portal y…

El portal. ¡¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?! La mitad del amuleto con la que abrió el portal se quedó en Mercadotroll, ¿podría abrir el portal desde aquí con la otra mitad? Esperaba que sí o todo habría sido inútil.

Los adultos lo veían pacientes esperando a que continuara o, por lo menos, les indicara que ya podían irse; pero antes de que Jim pudiera decir o hacer algo una voz fuerte y tenebrosa resonó por todo el lugar…

— ¡CAZATROLLS!—Se escuchó haciendo temblar todo alrededor.

Sabía quién era y no lo haría esperar…

—Cuídalos—Le pidió al Familiar de su ex rival entregándole en brazos al pequeño Enrique pues hasta ese momento solo cargaba a un bebé—. No salgan de aquí, ocúltense en la cueva si acaso viene alguien.

— ¿Q-qué har-rás?—Le cuestionó con cierta preocupación temiendo que los abandonara.

—Tengo un asunto que resolver—Dijo con mirada sombría—. Volveré pronto—Prometió antes de salir corriendo y desaparecer por la abertura en el muro, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

— ¡CAZATROLLS!—Se volvió a escuchar causando terror en todos los presentes—. ¡VEN Y ENFRENTAME SI ERES TAN VALIENTE!

La batalla final estaba por comenzar…

* * *

 **Uff es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora jeje…**

 **¡El enfrentamiento con Gunmar está muy cerca! ¿Qué pasará? ¡Eso ni yo lo sé! Nah bromeo, yo sí sé cómo terminará en esta historia e.e Otra cosa es lo de los Familiares, bueno, yo siempre he pensado que en algún momento Jim tendría que encontrarse con el verdadero Strickler XD y de hecho esa es otra cosa que me encantaría ver jeje…**

 **Por último, sobre la investigación que están haciendo Clara y los demás, ¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Lograrán llegar a las Tierras Oscuras a tiempo? ¿O de plano tendrán que esperar a que Jim abra el portal (si es que realmente puede)? ¡Me encanta perturbarlos con preguntas sin respuesta aparente! XD**

 **Como sea, dejare unas respuestas a unos Reviews e.e**

 **:** Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando, ha sido un gran reto principalmente porque soy la primera en aventurarme a escribir en español para este fandom aquí en Fanfiction XD por otro lado, lo del JimxClara, no sé si responderte XD yo también amo el ship, ¡soy una shippeadora compulsiva! Ok ya… pero pues, por el momento no te puedo decir si sí o si no porque ellos se encuentran en "mundos" diferentes e.e pero quien sabe, ya veremos más adelante –cofcofsiguientecapitulocofcof–

 **Jaguar Negro:** ¡Respuesta 3x1! XD Primero que nada me alegra que te esté gustando, la sencillez de esa parte hasta a mí me encantó XD al igual que la escena *-* ¡Amo esa escena! Y sobre lo del inglés, a mi también me gusta más así… pero es una lata estar cambiando de idioma en Word para que no me lo corrija -.- en fin… ¡Siguiente!... Creí realmente muy necesario que se conociera la opinión de Clara (también pronunciado en ingles XD), ese es otro de los puntos que ansió ver en la siguiente temporada jeje también la opinión de Toby y Blinky… ¡son cosas que realmente necesito!... Ok ya, ¡siguiente!... Esa pelea me costó varias neuronas Jaja, pero al final creo que si obtuve el resultado esperado a pesar de la sencillez… Porque bueno, es Nomura u.u ¡la buena va a ser la de Gunmar! XD y el chiste salió de la nada, cuando menos lo esperé ya lo había escrito y me gusto Jaja… Y… ya no sé qué otra cosa decir, esta respuesta es la más larga que creo he escrito hasta ahora e.e

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


	5. V

**¡Hola Trollhunters! ¿Adivinen qué les traje? ¡Así es! ¡Quinta parte del fic! Pero no solo es eso… esta es ¡LA ULTIMA PARTE! ¿Qué? ¿No se lo esperaban? Les dije que sería muy corto u.u**

 **En fin, espero les guste jeje y nos leemos al final.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: Trollhunters y sus personajes son propiedad de Guillermo del Toro, DreamWorks Animation y Netflix.**

 ** _V_**

Corría por el estrecho camino de roca resbaladiza, escalaba y saltaba las rocas que sobresalían del suelo; su respiración se agitaba con forme aumentaba la velocidad y su mirada permanecía fija hacia el frente esperando a ver a su oponente aparecer frente a él, tal y como lo había visto en sus pesadillas.

Tal vez debió pensar un poco más antes de salir corriendo a su encuentro, tal vez debió llevar primero a los Familiares al portal para sacarlos de ahí y después ir por Gunmar. Así, si no sobrevivía al enfrentamiento con él, los Familiares estarían a salvo; pero se dejó llevar por los impulsos y quizá había sido bueno, pues ahora más que nunca debía esforzarse por volver con vida. Muchas personas dependían de él.

—Prepárate Gunmar…—Murmuró con esfuerzo a causa de su agitada respiración.

No tenía idea de a dónde iba con exactitud, todo ese tiempo había estado siguiendo la exigente y malhumorada voz del jefe troll, esa voz que lo impulsaba a dar lo mejor de sí en la próxima pelea, pero que al mismo tiempo le provocaba escalofríos en su interior.

Corrió hasta que sus pulmones ardían por el esfuerzo y siguió corriendo a pesar de eso, no se detuvo hasta que llegó al borde de un acantilado y fue entonces que se dio el lujo de calmar su agitada respiración.

Apoyándose en sus rodillas, con la mirada fija en el suelo, trataba de recuperarse de la carrera de hace unos minutos; desafortunadamente el descanso no duró todo lo que él hubiera deseado…

—Así que tú eres el Cazatrolls—Resonó la profunda y potente voz.

Podría jurar que, por el volumen tan alto de la voz, Gunmar se encontraba justo frente a él… Y no se equivocaba, pues solo bastó con levantar la vista para darse cuenta de que realmente estaba frente a él…

Su rostro adoptó una expresión temerosa cuando lo vio.

Estaba de pie en el suelo bajo el acantilado y aun así sobresalía del mismo; era enorme, aterrador, y el hecho de que lo observara con su único ojo como si pudiera ver a través de él, hacía las cosas mucho peor.

— ¿En serio creíste que podrías pasearte por MIS tierras sin que yo lo notara?—Le gritó furioso acercándose al borde del acantilado—. ¡YO GOBIERNO AQUÍ!—Rugió nuevamente señalándose a sí mismo con una de sus manos

—Nomura te dijo, ¿no es así?—Bromeó el Cazatrolls aumentando la furia del gran troll frente a él, no demostraría miedo frente a él, a pesar de tenerlo, no debía dejar que su enemigo lo supiera.

La expresión furiosa de Gunmar aumentó, lanzó un poderoso rugido que hizo temblar todo el lugar, Jim incluso podía jurar que su corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos.

Tal vez no era buena idea provocarlo demasiado…

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

En un momento de descanso, Clara había decidido ir por NoEnrique, dándole como excusa a su madre que iría a pasear con él al parque; en realidad lo que quería era prevenir que, si lograban traer de regreso a Jim y a su hermano, sus padres vieran la verdadera apariencia del Cambiante.

— ¿Por qué tenías que traerme? Era muy feliz estando en esa cuna sin hacer nada—Se quejaba el pequeño troll más era ignorado por todos los presentes.

—Deja de quejarte y ayúdanos—Reprendió Clara—. Tú conoces las Tierras Oscuras, debes saber de alguna forma para llegar ahí—Y esa era la otra razón por la cual había ido por él.

—Aparte de la brecha por la que llegué o el portal del puente, no, no hay más entradas que yo conozca—Se encogió de hombros acostándose con la espalda recargada contra una pila de libros para disponerse a beber de la leche que había en su biberón.

¡Era tan fastidioso!

Pero de alguna forma le había tomado cariño al troll, aunque estuviera mal que lo dijera, NoEnrique se había convertido en un hermano más para ella; cuando todo terminara lo iba a extrañar, incluso, estaba considerando el pedirle que se quedara, no en su casa claro está, pero si en Mercadotroll para que pudieran seguir frecuentándose.

Agitó su cabeza para intentar dejar de pensar en eso, no era el momento, debía concentrarse en cosas más importantes, ya después hablaría con él al respecto. Decidió mejor continuar con su investigación, así mantendría su mente ocupada en algo más, aunque ese algo fuera más complicado y estresante que el hablar con el Cambiante.

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

Realmente había sido un error provocar a Gunmar, el troll estaba tan furioso que con un simple golpe de su puño contra la roca del acantilado logró derrumbarlo con él encima. Fue una acción de segundos de la cual no logró escapar, cayó inminentemente junto a las rocas, más si fue capaz de moverse al caer sobre el suelo y evitar que todas las rocas lo aplastaran.

— ¡¿En serio este es el Cazatrolls?! ¡Solo eres un saco de carne! ¡Inútil y débil!—Se burló el enorme troll sin apartar su mirada de él, viendo fijamente hacia el suelo como quien observa a un insecto.

—Pues este saco de carne venció a tu hijo Bular—Se defendió el joven Cazatrolls sacando a flote toda la valentía que aún quedaba en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo con insignificancia y creando entre sus manos su espada y escudo.

—Él, comparado conmigo, NO ES NADA—Rugió Gunmar con ira, a pesar de que su hijo le había fallado al ser vencido por un ser tan débil, igual lo vengaría—. ¡Estas son MIS tierras! La oscuridad me pertenece—Gritó haciendo temblar todo a su alrededor—. Aquí no hay ninguna "luz del día" que Merlín pueda brindarte—Dijo en un susurro que para Jim fue un grito menos potente.

—No eres el único que puede controlar la oscuridad...—Habló ahora él con voz firme.

No podía dejarse vencer, tenía mucho por lo que luchar. Debía salir con vida para poder llevar a los Familiares a Mercadotroll, para poder devolverle a Clara a su hermano como lo prometió…

Tenía que salir con vida para poder cumplir con todas sus promesas, y eso incluía la promesa que le había hecho a su madre… Así es, debía salir con vida para poder decirle toda la verdad a su madre, para poder dejar de ocultarle su doble vida pues, lo que menos quería era que, si moría, ella no supiera la verdad o, si la sabía, se sintiera aún más decepcionada de él por mentirle…

Debía sobrevivir… Debía derrotar a Gunmar tal y como lo prometió al aceptar ser el Cazatrolls…

—En esta ocasión tengo de mi lado mucho más... —Continuó renovando todas sus fuerzas, el brillo de su armadura aumentaba igualmente—, pues el eclipse está bajo mi mando…—Recitó las palabras que dijo al activar su armadura, y con forme decía cada palabra la luz roja aumentaba cubriéndolo por completo y esparciéndose por todo el lugar—. Y será tu perdición…

 ** _*O*O*O*_**

— ¿Es normal que haga eso?—Señaló NoEnrique con uno de sus dedos el amuleto aun incrustado en el puente de roca.

Desde hacía un momento atrás el amuleto había comenzado a brillar con mayor intensidad y sus manecillas giraban con más rapidez.

—Eso es extraño…—Murmuró Vendel dejando sobre una pila de libros el pergamino que había estado revisando para acercarse al puente y examinar lo que ocurría.

—Jim…—Susurró esperanzada Clara acercándose igualmente.

El resplandor aumentó y una aura azul se expandió por todo el lugar, la energía que liberaba el amuleto los terminó empujando varios metros atrás. De no haber sido por Blinky que la sujetó por la espalda con una de sus manos, Clara habría caído sobre el suelo llevándose un fuerte golpe.

Su visión del lugar se dificultaba con forme la luz aumentaba, más aun así lograron alcanzar a distinguir como la energía se transmitía a la construcción de roca. El puente estaba siendo activado, el portal se abría…

—Parece que alguien está cruzando—Alcanzó a decir Draal agudizando la vista.

—Jim…—Volvió a susurrar Clara intentando ver hacia el portal.

Pero Jim no salió…

En su lugar un grupo de hombres y mujeres desaliñados aparecieron cargando varios bebés en sus brazos. Por un momento no comprendieron a qué se debía eso, pero después algo hizo clic en sus mentes y todo fue un poco más claro; más aun así, cuando vieron salir al último del grupo, todos se alertaron dispuestos a atacarlo.

— ¡Strickler!—Gritó Toby con fuerza renovada.

El pobre hombre, asustado por escuchar ese nombre, intentó retroceder creyendo que, si volvía a entrar al portal, estaría a salvo. Pero eso no fue necesario, pues la voz de alguien más detuvo cualquier intento de escape.

— ¡Alto!—Se le escuchó gritar a través del portal con forme su silueta iba apareciendo en este—. No es el Strickler que conocemos—Dijo al ser visible en el portal, saliendo de este poco a poco para ir a su encuentro.

— ¡JIM!—Exclamaron Clara y Toby con ojos llorosos corriendo hacia él.

Pero ambos se detuvieron a medio camino cuando vieron al pequeño bultito de piel rosada que los veía curiosos desde sus brazos.

—Enrique…—Susurró Clara con voz cortada—. ¡Enrique!—Gritó reanudando la carrera para tomarlo de los brazos del Cazatrolls y estrecharlo entre los suyos—. Al fin estás aquí, hermanito—Susurró besando su cabeza liberando las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Ver esa escena fue para todos un momento lleno de ternura, nadie decía nada, ni siquiera el joven guerrero que, a pesar de todo, se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por lograr cumplir su promesa.

La sonrisa que había en su rostro mallugado por la reciente pelea estaba cargada de emoción, no podía ser más feliz en ese momento.

— ¡No vuelvas a asustarnos así!—Le reclamó Toby abrazándolo de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento, Toby—Dijo con sinceridad correspondiendo al abrazo—, tenía que hacerlo.

—Lo sé, Jimbo—Confesó el lloroso pelirrojo sin soltarlo—, pero igual no lo vuelvas a hacer—Suplicó y solo bastó sentir a su amigo apoyar una mano en su hombro para separarse sabiendo que cumpliría su petición.

Compartieron una última mirada cómplice antes de que el chico regordete se alejara, cediéndole el paso a Clara que esperaba a que ambos terminaran para así poder volver a acercarse.

—Jim…—Llamó Clara con una enorme sonrisa—. Gracias—Dijo abrazándolo de forma inesperada con un brazo mientras con el otro sostenía a Enrique.

—No fue nada—Dijo el azabache nervioso por la cercanía de la chica.

Tanto él como todos los presentes creyeron que solo sería un abrazo de agradecimiento, nadie se esperaba que Clara diera el siguiente paso, mucho menos él, quien sorprendido, permaneció inmóvil sintiendo los suaves labios de la chica sobre los suyos.

Clara lo había besado. No, ¡Clara lo estaba besando!

¿Acaso estaba muerto y todo era una ilusión? No, no era una ilusión, ¡era real! Sentía como su corazón latía con rapidez y como sus manos se movieron hacia la cintura de la azabache para acercarla más hacia él y, al fin, corresponder a su muestra de cariño al continuar con el beso.

No les importó que todos los estuvieran observando y mucho menos les importó que el pequeño Enrique estuviera en medio de ellos aun en brazos de su hermana.

¿Cuánto duraron así? Ninguno lo sabía, pudieron haber sido solo unos segundos, pero para ellos parecía mucho más. Y pudieron haber continuado de no ser por la necesidad de oxigeno nuevo en sus pulmones.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias—Repetía una y otra vez con dulzura tras separarse al fin y recuperar el aliento mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente con más fuerza que antes.

—C-Clara…—Se quejó levemente aun agitado por lo ocurrido antes—, no tan fuerte, p-por favor.

Hasta ese momento ninguno había caído en cuenta del estado del chico, Clara con rapidez se apartó de él para examinarlo y, preocupada, acarició su mejilla sintiéndose culpable por juzgar mal las intenciones del chico al dejarlos atrás.

—Lo siento…—Susurró la azabache deslizando su mano por su mejilla hasta terminar sobre la maltratada armadura que aún cubría al chico, deteniéndola justo en su pecho donde el amuleto rojo aún tenía una tenue luz.

A pesar de tener la armadura puesta, el simple tacto de la chica envió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo acelerando su corazón y su respiración y, de no ser porque el amuleto era oculto por la palma de la mano de Clara, todos habrían visto como resplandecía gracias a sus emociones descontroladas.

—No te preocupes—Logró decir sin apartar su mirada de la de ella.

Ambos estaban sumidos en sus miradas, olvidándose de que no estaban solos, olvidándose también de que sus amigos no eran los únicos que estaban ahí y olvidándose de que el portal seguía abierto.

—Genial—Gruñó el Cambiante de repente, llamando la atención de todos para acabar con el momento incomodo—, con lo que me gustaba ser un bebé—Ironizó acercándose a la escena—. Gracias por dejarme sin trabajo—Reclamó bromista al joven de armadura—. Fue bueno mientras duró, supongo que es hora de volver—Dijo avanzando hacia el portal dispuesto a entrar en él.

—No tan rápido—Detuvo Clara interponiéndose entre él y el puente—, no tienes que volver ahí—Dijo—. No dejaré que ninguno de mis hermanos vuelva ahí—Aclaró sonriente sin dejar de abrazar al verdadero Enrique.

— ¿Acabas de decirme hermano?—Preguntó sorprendido el pequeño troll.

—Claro—Afirmó la chica—, si tú me aceptas como tu hermana… ¡Pero no pienso cambiar tus pañales, ni darte de comer!

—Puedo vivir con eso—Bromeó encogiéndose de hombros—, ¡ven aquí hermana!—Dio un brinco para trepar sobre su hombro—, y hermano…—Dijo viendo al bebé en brazos de la chica.

—Será mejor cerrar eso, Maese Jim—Sugirió Blinky apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

Y tenía razón.

Se apartó un poco del grupo alzando su mano con dirección hacia el portal, un suspiro escapó de sus labios al mismo tiempo en que la mitad azul del amuleto se separaba de la roca cerrando poco a poco el portal. Y con forme el portal se cerraba, el amuleto flotó en el aire hasta caer en su mano sin dejar de brillar.

La luz azul comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo atacando a la luz roja de su armadura; fue en el momento que volvió a colocar la mitad azul en su pecho que ambos colores se mezclaron en su cuerpo hasta que la luz azul ganó terreno convirtiendo la armadura nuevamente a la original, reparando todos los daños que habían en esta y desapareciendo por completo a la luz roja. Nuevamente la luz del día tenía el control.

—Increíble—Murmuró Draal con asombro, no cabía dudas de que él era el Cazatrolls.

La armadura no tardó mucho en desvanecerse una vez que había vuelto a la normalidad, ahora Jim estaba expuesto mostrando las pequeñas pero dolorosas heridas que había en su cuerpo. Toda la energía había sido encerrada en el amuleto que, sin que el chico pudiera evitarlo, cayó al suelo haciendo eco en el lugar; la fuerza que aún le quedaba no era suficiente para mantenerlo de pie.

— ¡Jim!—Gritó Toby acercándose con rapidez para ayudarlo a no caer brindándole su hombro para que se apoyara en él.

—Maese Jim—Dijo ahora su amigo troll ofreciéndole uno de sus brazos para que también se apoyara—, necesita descansar; ha hecho un gran trabajo—Halagó orgulloso de su aprendiz—. Pero…—Continuó dudoso—, ¿lo venció?—Quiso saber, y las miradas de todos se posaron en el agotado chico; todos querían saber.

—Gunmar…—Susurró el chico con la mirada firme y una sonrisa en el rostro—. Él ya no será un problema…

 **¡Y se acabó!**

 **¿Fue el final que esperaban? Estoy segura de que no u.u**

 **Debo aclarar que, no quise profundizar en la batalla con Gunmar porque, principalmente, no me la imagino en realidad XD no tengo idea de cómo ocurrirá y, de hecho, no quiero pensar en cómo sería… ¡quiero que sea sorpresa! XD por eso no mostré mucho de ella, a parte quería dejarlo con suspenso e.e amo eso… ok ya… y el final… ¡Amantes del Clarim! ¡Los tortolos se besaron! XD ok ya…**

 **Quiero agradecer a esas personitas que apoyaron el fic e incluso llegaron a dejar un Review: GirlSmile, Astrid,fangirl y Jaguar Negro**

 **También, dejo respuesta a un Review:**

 **Jaguar Negro:** De que se puso bueno pues sí, se puso muy bueno XD ¿necesitó ayuda? Quien sabe XD ¿tú qué opinas? Ya sabes que DV siempre sale con cosas inesperadas… Lo que pasó en la batalla lo dejo a imaginación de todos, yo ya no me meto en eso. Ok ya, espero que el final te gustara, no sé, siento que decepciona XD

 ** _A todos los que leyeron hoy y siempre… MUCHAS GRACIAS_**


End file.
